<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off The Deep End by DinoKieran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230738">Off The Deep End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKieran/pseuds/DinoKieran'>DinoKieran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Dominatrix, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, My first ever kinky fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKieran/pseuds/DinoKieran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wasn’t spontaneous. Peridot stuck to her routines. Peridot was logical and sensible and definitely didn’t go to some random location just because an incredibly attractive woman invited her to do so.</p>
<p>Or in other words:</p>
<p>Peridot finds herself unable to stop staring at one of her regular customers; she's caught and ends up being drawn into a world she doesn't understand.</p>
<p>How was she supposed to know she'd been oogling a professional dominatrix?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off The Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... So.</p>
<p>I think it's safe to say a lot of you probably didn't expect to see a fic of this nature coming from me, but here we are.<br/>Again, this was one of those 'Started as a one-shot but turned into a multi-chapter fic' situations, which seems to be common with me apparently! </p>
<p>In all honesty, I've not written explicit content since I was a teenager, so I was admittedly hesitant to start posting this, but thanks to my good friend AyokaiW who encouraged me and also acted as my beta for most of this chapter, I finally got the confidence to do so.</p>
<p>I would also like to admit that despite my interest in the kinkier side of life, I know I have a lot to learn, so chapters may take time to write as I want to make sure I research everything correctly (we don't want a 50 Shades type scenario here thank you very much!)</p>
<p>Okay, enough rambling, please go ahead and read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Why was she here? <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Peridot stared intently at the glass firmly clasped in her hand. She’d already finished it fifteen minutes prior but was so fixated she’d yet to relinquish it from her grasp. She was beginning to feel like she could feel other patrons of this… place, staring at her, their eyes burning into the back of her skull. This wasn’t somewhere she belonged, she felt so out of place, why had she even entertained the thought of coming here at all?<br/><br/></p><p>She blamed herself, blamed herself for staring, blamed herself for being drawn into a world she didn’t understand.</p><p><br/>But most of all, she blamed that pair of deep, inky blue eyes and that gorgeous smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                   ----------- <em> Six Hours Earlier </em>------------------</p><p> </p><p>Peridot squinted at the small screen in front of her, fingers tapping away furiously at the keyboard. She would much rather be focusing on today’s promotional sale, but this report needed to be done. As much as she enjoyed being the manager of such a reputable tech store, having the CEO’s sour-faced assistant getting on her case about nearly everything was extremely irritating. It didn’t help that her employees weren’t exactly the best either. Sure they did their job and made sales, but she’d have much preferred to be working with staff who were highly qualified, unfortunately, however, the CEO couldn’t afford to pay the salaries of said highly qualified folks. So she was stuck. Even now through the large windows between her office and the store, she could see Lars, the useless imbecile, slouched against the counter with his headphones in.<br/><br/></p><p>Damn Clod.<br/><br/></p><p>She could see even from here that there were shelves that needed reorganizing, but of course, no one thought about doing that… She huffed and went back to typing, making a note to organize a staff meeting for the following day.<br/><br/></p><p>A few moments later her eyes flicked up again, this time to the sound of the front door opening. Finally, a customer. Maybe this would get Lars off his- She gulped.</p><p>Oh, stars. It was her.</p><p>That shock of blue hair was unmistakable, standing out against her tanned skin. Now, Peridot didn’t usually make a point of familiarizing herself with customers, the only exceptions being if they were either acting suspiciously or were known for making large purchases. This woman didn’t fit into either of these categories.</p><p>She’d come into the shop several weeks ago to drop off her laptop for some repair work and returned the following week to collect it. That was it; something that was very run of the mill and should have barely been a blip on Peridot’s radar. But for some reason… She’d found it hard to focus on anything else the minute she’d laid eyes on her.</p><p>The whole thing had truly baffled her, it had only been made worse when Amethyst, the procrastinating assistant manager (seriously, Peridot wondered if the woman did any work at all) had caught wind of it. She’d begun teasing her, saying that she had a crush and that maybe she should go and ask for her number. Peridot just became flustered and refused, saying that it was totally inappropriate.</p><p>Regardless of the fact that the blue-haired woman was a customer and it would be unprofessional of her to make advances of any sort, it just wasn’t something she did. Peridot didn’t have crushes, she didn’t have time for women, men or any human of any sort. Work was the most important thing to her.</p><p>Still… she couldn’t stop herself from staring.</p><p>The woman was tall, at least a foot taller than her she thought, with choppy, short hair dyed a brilliant shade of blue. Her outfit, despite being different every time, gave off a certain… vibe. There was always some leather-based accessories on her person, sometimes extending to a jacket or pants, but she always, always sported a pair of blue heels. She’d not seen too much of her face as she was trying to avoid being spotted, but it’d be hard to miss those dark, cerulean eyes.</p><p>Crap, she was staring again. Huffing to herself partially in embarrassment, part frustration, Peridot began turning back to her paperwork before freezing in place.</p><p>Those same blue eyes were locked on her green ones.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>The woman was now staring back at her, head tilted slightly as one eyebrow slowly raised as her face shifted into an expression of confusion, then curiosity. Peridot felt a burst of warmth on her cheeks as a blush quickly spread and she swiftly turned back to her computer, eyes still wide and her heart pounding.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. She saw me staring. She’ll think I’m a creep or something. Why did I have to do that?? Ughhh!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lapis had to do her best to bite back a chuckle as the blonde-haired woman became flustered due to her catching her gaze. Even though she was clearly attempting to hide her face behind her computer screen, she could see her face was a deep shade of red right up to the tips of her ears.</p><p>The sight was undeniably cute.</p><p>She had, in all honesty, suspected she’d been checking her out; she’d felt eyes on her every time she came in and despite having initially been bothered by it, she’d come to look forward to it. The uptight, bookish looking woman had a certain charm about her, and now that she’d had confirmation that there was an interest there, she was feeling tempted to test the waters. </p><p>With a grin, she sauntered over to the main counter and cleared her throat, somewhat startling the lanky teen daydreaming off into space behind it. He sighed a little and looked up at her.</p><p>“May I help you?” He asked flatly, making Lapis want to just roll her eyes. <em> So much for good customer service. </em>Instead of doing so though, she gave a small smile and jerked her thumb toward the large windows behind which the object of her interest sat.</p><p>“Yeah, that blonde girl in the office, who is she?”</p><p>The guy blinked.</p><p>“Oh, her? That’s Peridot, the manager.”</p><p>Lapis’ eyes lit up. <em> A manager huh? Interesting… </em> </p><p>“Can I speak to her? Alone?” She cocked a brow. </p><p>“Uh, sure, one sec. I’ll go grab her for you.”</p><p>“That would be great, thank you.” She gave another smile and leant against the counter to wait, sure that the upcoming encounter would be amusing.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Peridot.”</p><p>Peridot jumped in her chair as Lars pushed open her office door without even bothering to knock. She was used to this but in her current state, she was incredibly jittery. She took a deep breath and turned in her chair, deciding to forgo her usual scolding as to his way of addressing her.</p><p>“Yes, Lars? What is it?” She replied curtly, folding her arms and eyeing him.</p><p>“Customer out there says she needs to talk to you. Guess it’s important or something.” He gestured outside and the colour drained from Peridot’s face.</p><p>Oh, Stars. She was in deep trouble. Being caught creeping on a customer was a surefire way to a disciplinary at least, or worse, considering CEO Mz Diamond’s strict complaints policy. However, as much as she wanted to hide and avoid the inevitable confrontation, all that would do would aggravate the situation. So, taking a deep breath, she stood up from her chair.</p><p>“Alright, I will speak with her. Go and organize the stockroom while I do so.” The last thing she needed was for one of her employees to find out their manager was being so unprofessional, she had a reputation to uphold after all. Lars nodded, clearly happy to be sent off the shop floor.</p><p>“Gotcha. Catch you later boss.” He quickly left, not even bothering to close the door behind him.</p><p>Peridot sighed and shook her head, but her irritation at his lack of professionalism could wait, she had a bigger issue to deal with. Adjusting her tie and assuring that her shirt was smartly tucked in, she reluctantly left the safe confines of her office and headed to the counter. </p><p>She could feel the woman watching her as she approached and it took all her willpower to stop herself from tripping over her own feet in all the anxiety. It didn’t help that when she finally met her gaze again. She swallowed and cleared her throat. <em> Maintain professionalism. </em></p><p>“Good afternoon, my name is Peridot, the manager of this establishment, my employee stated you wished to speak with me?” Her heart was hammering as she was surprised she wasn’t already blushing; if she wasn’t so focused on the situation at hand she would have most likely been taking this opportunity to admire this woman up close. </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Came the reply, and Peridot’s pulse accelerated even more; her voice was smooth, melodic even, it fit her perfectly. However, that thought swiftly left her mind when she observed the other lean against the counter and raise an eyebrow. “You know, it’s not very professional to stare at customers like that. Might give someone the, you know… wrong idea.”</p><p>Peridot blanched and clasped her hands together tightly.</p><p>“Ah… my apologies” she replied, thinking frantically. She’d never been good at thinking on her feet like this, especially in the current situation. “I-It wasn’t my intention, it there’s anything I can-”</p><p>The other woman held up her hand, shaking her head.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it, I was just messing with you,” She gave a soft chuckle “I didn’t mind at all honestly, it was actually flattering, but I appreciate the apology, that was sweet of you.”</p><p>Peridot just stared at her, her jaw hanging open. That was…not what she was expecting. She’d been prepared to have the woman look down her nose at her, chastise her and demand to speak to someone higher up. Granted, she was an extreme overthinker ninety per cent of the time, but still. Out of every possibility, this was completely out of the left field.</p><p>During her silence, the other woman continued.</p><p>“I thought you’d been looking at me when I came in here, but I just needed confirmation is all. Now that I do…” She grinned “I have a little… opportunity for you. If you’re interested.”</p><p>Peridot blinked and tilted her head, perplexion evident on her face.</p><p>“Ah… an opportunity? What do you mean?”</p><p>Another chuckle, followed by the taller woman leaning further across the counter.</p><p>“Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed having your attention while I shop, I feel like this environment limits our ability to truly… get to know each other, so-” She reached into the pocket of her leather jacket, not waiting for a response from the blonde and pulling out a small, dark blue piece of card. “There’s this <em> lovely </em> place I spend quite a lot of time at, I think you’d like it” she raised an eyebrow playfully and proferred the card to a startled Peridot. “I’m there most days and it’s open until late. What do you say?”</p><p>Peridot stared, feeling herself mentally blue-screening. Was… was she getting asked out? What was happening? Was this admittedly very attractive woman really showing an interest in her or was this just some sort of prank?</p><p>...Regardless, those blue eyes felt as if they were staring into her soul. She swore she could see flecks of gold in them the longer she stared. She swallowed, realizing she’d been silent for longer than was probably appropriate, and reached out a hand tentatively.</p><p>“Well I… thank you.” She coughed a little awkwardly “I’ll uh, have to check it out sometime.” She took the card, only to find the other woman’s hand still lightly clasping it. She paused, then felt her cheeks heat up at the sensation of soft fingertips brushing gently against her own. The taller of the two was now giving her a look that was no longer just playful, there was something else there entirely; her lower lip had disappeared slightly beneath her teeth and her eyes were hooded. If there was any doubt in Peridot’s mind beforehand about being flirted with, all that went immediately out the window at that moment.</p><p>Shortly after however, the bluenette slowly withdrew her hand, giggling a little at Peridot’s bright red face and neck.</p><p>“Alright, I look forward to it.” She turned on her heel and glanced over her shoulder “see you around, cutie” she smirked proceeding to take her leave, Peridot swearing that she was swinging her hips a little too much for it to be unintentional. Then again… she was the one staring.</p><p>When the front door clicked shut and a silence came over the store, Peridot broke out of her daze and finally looked down at the card clasped firmly in her hand. It had a metallic sheen to it, the dark blue background contrasting the soft, looping gold text printed on it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lapis Lazuli </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Homeworld </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So that was her name. Lapis Lazuli. It was appropriate in hindsight, considering the woman was most definitely a lover of the colour blue. She carefully flicked it over to find the full address listed on the back; surprised to find out that it was only a twenty-minute drive from her current location. There was nothing else there, no details about what this ‘Homeworld’ place was, or what she could expect there, but that just made her all the more curious.</p><p>Of course, she could always look it up just to check, you never know these days…In fact, she didn’t even have to do that. She didn’t need to go, she could just file the card away and continue with her day as normal. Peridot wasn’t spontaneous. Peridot stuck to her routines. Peridot was logical and sensible and definitely <em>didn’t </em>go to some random location just because an incredibly attractive woman invited her to do so.</p><p>   </p><p>            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>….And now she was here, gripping her glass tightly and trying her best not to blush at the sights around her.</p><p>
  <em> So much for logic and sensibility. </em>
</p><p>Despite her general cluelessness regarding nightclubs and other social establishments, it didn’t take her long to register that this place was definitely for… speciality customers. The bouncer at the door had quizzed her before letting her in, which only ended up happening because she mentioned Lapis by name. It appeared the blue-haired woman had a reputation of sorts as shortly after mentioning her, she’d been let in almost right away. </p><p>She felt completely out of place, sat there in her black slacks and yellow shirt buttoned to the top. She’d not even gone home to change before deciding to come here. Sure there were some folks around dressed in more casual clothing, but the majority of them were wearing what Peridot could only presume was some sort of ‘fetishwear?’ She wasn’t fully aware of the terms. It definitely made her feel awkward, but not as much as she’d expected it to be. </p><p>Still. She really didn’t feel like she belonged there. Maybe she should just go home, just walk back out the door. She hadn’t seen Lapis at all either, so maybe this was all a joke or something, just to get the awkward nerd into an environment that was out of her depth-</p><p>“You good there, Tiny? Looking a little flustered there.” The deep voice startled her from her mental haze and she looked up to find the large bartender who’d served her drink looking at her with slight concern. She was incredibly tall, and despite the baggy white buttondown she was wearing, Peridot could tell she was very well built and had a substantial amount of muscle definition. Her long, rainbow-coloured dreads were tied up and off her face in a loose ponytail.</p><p>“Uh… Yeah. I guess” Peridot muttered, looking back at her glass “just… not used to this, is all.”</p><p>The larger woman chuckled.</p><p>“Ah yeah, I getcha, thought you didn’t seem familiar. We don’t get a lot of new faces around here. Name’s Bismuth, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Peridot. Likewise.” The blonde quietly replied, her green eyes darting between the bartender and the glass. Bismuth leaned against the bar, offering Peridot a friendly smile.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t worry about it, these folks are all friendly so there’s nothing to be nervous about. Well, of course, first-timer jitters are to be expected, but you’ll get over it soon.” She grinned “so, you here for a group meetup? Or are you here to see someone specific? Cause to me it looks like you’re waiting on someone.”</p><p>“Um...” Peridot shifted in her seat “well actually, I was invited here. Wasn’t told anything about this place, just told to show up and she’d be here.”</p><p>“Oh? You got an invite huh? Who from? Chances are I’ll know who you’re talking about and should be able to help you out.” The burly bartender tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. Taking that as an incentive, Peridot sat up fully, trying not to let the blush creep up her cheeks.</p><p>“Okay, thanks, heh. You uh, don’t happen to know anyone by the name of ‘Lapis Lazuli’ by any chance?”</p><p>Bismuth’s other eyebrow rose to meet the other as she stared in surprise.</p><p>“Wait, for real? You got invited here by Lapis?” She folded her arms and eyed the blonde with slight suspicion “you sure about that? Cause that’s not the sort of name folks just throw around here.”</p><p>Again with this? Okay, Lapis clearly had a reputation. What was Peridot getting herself into?</p><p>She gulped, then nodded.</p><p>“O-of course! I’m not lying, she gave me her business card- here!” She quickly reached into the breast pocket of her shirt and pulled out the small blue business card, still crisp and without a single fold or crease. Bismuth took it and stared at it in surprise for a good moment, before letting out a soft whistle and shaking her head.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned, she really did invite ya.” She handed the card back to the now frazzled Peridot and patted her shoulder. “Sorry about that. Tell you what, you sit tight for a moment and I’ll go get her for you, back in a sec!”</p><p>Before Peridot could open her mouth to respond, Bismuth had turned and hurried out of sight into one of the many apparent back rooms. She wasn’t gone for more than five minutes or so, but to Peridot the time seemed to stretch on longer the more nervous she became. When the tall woman finally reemerged, clearly in conversation, Peridot sat upright on her stool and watched as Lapis finally stepped out into her line of sight.</p><p>Her heart almost leapt up into her throat.</p><p>She’d thought Lapis was attractive before, but this was something else. </p><p>The tanned woman was wearing a short, strapless dress that matched her hair colour precisely. It barely came down to her mid-thigh and clung to her so tightly that Peridot could see all her curves. And the shoes. Oh, Stars. Long, leather thigh-highs that ended in a heel so thin that she wondered how it was structurally sound. She looked… incredible. Peridot felt a whine escape her throat before she was even aware of it. What was this woman doing to her?</p><p>Her pulse didn’t get a chance to slow before the bluenette’s eyes landed on her and a broad, beautiful smile spread across her lips. She sidled over and rested a hand on the bar.</p><p>“You made it,” she said in that same melodic voice that made Peridot’s brain malfunction. “I was hoping you would… but not so soon. I’m not complaining though.” She bit her lip as the fingers on her free hand ghosted across Peridot’s forearm “excited to see me again, were you?”</p><p>Peridot opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled squeak which prompted a giggle from Lapis. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes then.” She said, smirking as she wrapped her fingers around Peridot’s wrist and gently guided her off her stool “come on, I think you and I need to have a little chat, don't you think?” Peridot just gave a meek nod and let the other woman take the lead, getting a pat on the back and a thumbs up from Bismuth as she passed her. </p><p>“Play nice!” The bartender called out teasingly as they turned a corner, to which Lapis just snorted and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You know I’m nothing but a pleasure to work with, Bis!” There was the sound of laughter before they reached what Peridot presumed was their destination. A room, around half the size of the main bar area, with several booths situated along both sides; the only other people were seated at the other end, mostly obscured by the high-backed chairs within the booths. </p><p>Peridot was gently guided into a nearby booth and sat hesitantly down on the warm leather seat. Lapis, finally relinquishing her grasp on the blonde’s wrist, sat across from her and leaned back in her chair, tilting her head as she grinned a little.</p><p>“So… I imagine you have a lot of questions hmm?”</p><p>Peridot flushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, nodding shyly.</p><p>“I mean… yeah. I guess I do.”</p><p>“Alright, go ahead, cutie.” Lapis grinned again, shifting in her seat and watching the smaller woman.</p><p>The pet name only prompted another squeak and a deep blush, but this time Peridot swallowed and pushed forward.</p><p>“Okay… s-so. What is this place…? I mean, from what I saw there were people out there wearing stuff that I suppose would be referred to as uh… kinky?”</p><p>Lapis chuckled and gave a nod.</p><p>“Very observant of you, you’re not as innocent as you look,” She rested her arms on the table and laced her slender fingers together “This is a BDSM club, a safe place for folks to come to experiment and find other like-minded individuals to have a little fun with.” Peridot paused and licked her lips. She’d suspected something of that nature, but to hear it said so casually didn’t help her currently still flustered state. She continued.</p><p>“...Okay. So. Next question. Why did you think <em> I’d </em> like this place?” She gestured to herself and then around her, still blushing “I don’t really fit in, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong” Lapis smirked and shook her head “sure, you might not look the part, but I know a fellow kinky person when I see one. I’ve been in this business long enough to pick up the vibes.” </p><p>“...What?” Peridot blushed harder. She thought she was unreadable, was this woman that intuitive? She ran a hand through her hair “wait, you said business, do you work in this? You have a job here? What… what do you do?” Now she really was curious.</p><p>“Oh, I do have a job here” The bluenette replied with a chuckle as she leaned forward a little “I can see you’re interested, and I know you’re a little shy, but I’ll be completely blunt with you. I’m a professional dominatrix.”</p><p>Peridot’s eyes became wide as saucers. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting given Lapis’ current getup, but for some reason, it wasn’t that. Her mind swiftly went to some dark imaginative places and any part of her face that wasn’t already flushed quickly turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>Lapis bit her lip and giggled lightly “aaaand there you go. Stars, you really are a shy one aren’t you, sweetheart. No matter” she grinned and rested her chin in her hand “that’s how I like ‘em anyway.”</p><p>Peridot felt as if she might combust right there. She most definitely wasn’t used to having the attention of a woman like Lapis, especially not when she was giving her pet names like that. Her mind whirred like a Rolodex as she tried to formulate a reply. Lapis, mercifully, appeared to be being patient with her, just watching her with a playful smile and gently drumming her fingers on the wooden tabletop.</p><p>“Uhh...” The blonde swallowed “I mean ah- thanks..?” She tugged at the collar of her shirt. Was it her or was it getting hot in here? “So… this whole, ‘Dominatrix’ thing… Do you uh-” she hesitated “I mean, what do you do…? As in, do people pay you to -ahem-  tie them up and stuff? ….sleep with them or..?” The last part came out very quiet, she felt embarrassed to be asking such a question.</p><p>The bluenette chuckled and shrugged, </p><p>“Oh I do far more than just tying people up” she replied cooly “of course, only with the person’s consent; and sex isn’t always something I do, it depends on the client really. Some just want to be taken down a peg or two, let someone else take control for a change and more often than not, it doesn’t involve me sleeping with them.”</p><p>“...Oh,” Peridot sat back in her chair, somewhat relieved the other woman hadn’t taken offence to her question “I see...”</p><p>“You sound disappointed” Lapis teased, already taking amusement in flustering the short blonde “If that’s something you’d like as part of a session, I’d be happy to add that to the list. If you want to take up my offer of course.”</p><p>Peridot, still a dark red from her ears to her neck, swallowed and shifted a little. She was admittedly… intrigued by this whole thing. She’d been doing her best to deny it but there was a voice in the back of her head that had just been getting louder and louder the longer she spent on the company of this woman.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Let’s say I’m interested- Hypothetically though! Purely hypothetically.” She gesticulated frantically as the bluenette across from her grinned. “If I am interested… what would uh- happen next? Is there a room we’d go off to and do stuff or-”</p><p>Lapis shook her head, chuckling again.</p><p>“No no, at least, not right now.” She bit her lip “if we ‘hypothetically’ agreed to do this, I can’t just take you into some back room and get down to it. There’s no spontaneity when it comes to BDSM, at least, not at the very beginning anyway.” She noticed the smaller woman relax and smiled softly, “I have no idea what you’re comfortable or uncomfortable with, and it’s not my responsibility to know your limits, you have to share those with me.”</p><p>“...Right,” Peridot’s brow furrowed, feeling relieved yet confused “so what <em>would </em>we do then? Hypothetically of course.”</p><p>“Yes, hypothetically.” The taller woman stopped herself from letting out a snort; this behaviour was getting endearing at this point. “The next best step would be for us to figure out what is and isn’t on the table. This goes for everything, big or small; that way if things go forward from here, I’d know what you’re happy with, and you’d be safe in the knowledge that I won’t be pushing you into situations you’re completely against.”</p><p>“...And how do we do that?” Peridot tilted her head quizzically.</p><p>“Well, I like to get a list together. Something written down that we can refer to if needed.”</p><p>Peridot perked up at that. Lists. Organization. Yes. She could do that. She liked Lists.</p><p>“What sort of list would we be talking about here? How would it be structured?”</p><p>Lapis raised a brow in amusement at the change in body language but didn’t press it.</p><p>“What I like to do is learn what kinks you’re happy with, which ones you’re on the fence about, and those I should stay away from entirely. Now, I could ask you to name said kinks, but considering you’re completely new I doubt you know much about all the terms and so on… plus, there’s a very good chance some could be forgotten and left in the realm of uncertainty, so-” She adjusted her dress a little “-What I’ll be doing is listing things off to you, and you tell me whether it’s a yes, a no, or a maybe and I’ll write them down accordingly. I’ll also give you an explanation of course if you need it.” She grinned and reached over, gently touching Peridot’s hand. “So, what do you say? Want to give it a try? There’s no commitment to anything after this if you’re not happy, we can do this purely… hypothetically.” </p><p>Peridot swallowed, the sensation of Lapis’ soft hand caressing her own made her brain feel like it was going to overheat. This wasn’t something she’d thought she’d be doing, not in a million years.</p><p>Having said that… It was <em> incredibly </em>tempting. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p>“<em> Wonderful </em>” Lapis purred.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Time just seemed to drift by as the two of them talked. Neither was truly aware of how long they sat together, but then again, neither seemed to mind all that much. For Lapis, this was routine; she’d repeated these questions so often that she’d gotten them almost memorized at this point. However, it had been a long while since she’d asked them to someone as shy and inexperienced as Peridot. The blonde maintained her deep blush throughout despite constant reassurance, but still managed to reply promptly.</p><p>The older of the two could almost hear the shorter ones mind whirring as she did her best to answer every question that came up; often tensing initially before deciding that she would, in fact, consider the possibility of engaging in the kink suggested.</p><p>To Lapis, it was adorable.</p><p>In the end, there were several yeses, a lot of nos, but a surprising amount of maybes. Surprising for Peridot that is. The fact that she was entertaining even the thought of some of those things flustered her even further, but Lapis assured her time and time again that they would go slow.</p><p>When all was said and done, the bluenette escorted her shorter companion back out to the main bar area.</p><p>“So, you feeling alright after that? I know it can be a bit much for newbies.” She asked softly, gently caressing Peridot’s arm as she eyed her. </p><p>“U-umm… yes,” Peridot scratched the back of her head, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. She needed some time to process all this “I’m good, think I’m going to head on home. Relax and stuff, you know?” Lapis chuckled.</p><p>“I understand, this has probably been a bit overwhelming for you, but...” she grinned “we’ll need to schedule our next, official, meeting. No obligation, of course, but I have a schedule, which I’m sure you of all people can appreciate.”</p><p>Peridot nodded swiftly. Schedule and structure both played important roles in her life.</p><p>“Good, good” Lapis continued, then gently tugged the shorter girl closer to her, slid a finger into her breast pocket and pulled out the business card she’d given her. As the blonde let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden contact, she gestured to Bismuth who quickly handed Lapis a pen.</p><p>The taller woman flicked the pen between two fingers and gave Peridot a look. “So, how about we make this easy and say same time next week? Perhaps a little earlier? I was told you were waiting a little while.”</p><p>“Oh… ah-” Peridot gulped. She could do that, right? Sure it was part-way through the week but it was a usually slow day for her so she wouldn’t need to worry about overtime… she chewed her lip “Yes, okay, that’s fine.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this.</p><p>Lapis gave a broad smile and slowly noted down the details on her card, which she then slowly placed back in Peridot’s pocket.</p><p>“Excellent, I’ll see you then-” she gently tapped the blonde on the nose “-cutie.”</p><p>Peridot squeaked, then gave a quick nod before swiftly turning on her heel and heading for the door. </p><p>Once she was out of sight, Bismuth snorted and gave Lapis a look, the bluenette now casually leaning against the bar.</p><p>“Well, that’s new, not seen you get that flirtatious in a long time. You like her that much huh?”</p><p>Lapis rolled her eyes and chuckled.</p><p>“Shut up Bis, you know how much I like the shy ones.”</p><p>“True, but she doesn’t look like your usual… type. A little on the small side, don’t you think?”</p><p>“This is business, Bismuth, a client’s a client.”</p><p>“Which isn’t common for you though, your clients are few and far between these days. Besides...<em> You </em> invited <em> her </em>.”</p><p>“Eh, well maybe I want to try pushing myself more now? Get back in the game? You don’t know that, Bis.” Lapis glanced over at the front door,</p><p>“I might want to have a little bit of fun for a change.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this attempt at something out of my comfort zone. If you did, drop a comment/Kudos! Also, as I stated before, I'm very new to the scene, so if you have any constructive criticism please, do let me know! I want to make this as accurate and as enjoyable as I can for all of you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>